parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Thomas
The Classic Stories of Thomas & Friends is a fan-fiction VHS/DVD Release featuring two Season 1 episodes, two Season 2 episodes, two Season 3 episodes and three Season 4 episodes narrated by George Carlin and two Season 7 episodes, three Season 8 episodes, two Season 9 episodes, two Season 10 episodes, one Season 11 episode and one Season 12 episode narrated by Michael Brandon. This is distributed by Video Treasures in 2016. This is made by Daniel Pineda. Stories: #The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) #Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) #Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) #Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) #Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) #Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) #Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) #Four Little Engines (George Carlin) #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) #Home at Last (George Carlin) #The Diseasel (George Carlin) #Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) #Daisy (George Carlin) #Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) #Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) #Emily and the Special Cars (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) #Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) #Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) Notes: *Narrated by George Carlin and Michael Brandon. *The front and back covers are Blue, Green, and Red. *The Season 5 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before The Trouble with Mud. *The nameplates echo after The Trouble with Mud, Gordon Takes a Dip, Bulgy Rides Again, Molly's Special Special, Emily's New Route, Emily's Adventure, Whistles and Sneezes, Four Little Engines, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Home at Last, The Diseasel, Diesel Does It Again, Daisy, Salty's Stormy Tale, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Emily Knows Best, Emily and the Special Cars, Thomas and the Birthday Mail and Emily and the Garbage. *The end credits echo after Excellent Emily. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *Distributed by Video Treasures. Trivia * In the End Credits, a still Excellent Emily picture is used. Summary Opening Credits *THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS *BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV. W. AWDRY *ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT *THE CLASSIC STORIES OF THOMAS & FRIENDS *STORYTELLER GEORGE CARLIN & MICHAEL BRANDON *DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON Opening Previews # Video Treasures Tracking Control # Video Treasures FBI Warnings # Video Treasures logo (1987-1997) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas & Friends Season 5 Intro # First few seconds of The Trouble with Mud Closing Previews # Last few seconds of Excellent Emily # Visit the Thomas & Friends Website logo # Thomas & Friends Season 5 Outro # A Britt Allcroft Production logo # Video Treasures logo (1987-1997, still version, silent) Video Artworks Front Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of a sad James and a happy Gordon from The Trouble with Mud is shown. Back Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of a cross Percy, a cross Duck, and a sly Diesel from Diesel Does It Again is shown. Nameplates After The Trouble with Mud After Gordon Takes a Dip After Bulgy Rides Again After Molly's Special Special After Emily's New Route After Emily's Adventure After Whistles and Sneezes After Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady After Home at Last After The Diseasel After Diesel Does It Again After Daisy After Salty's Stormy Tale After Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough After Emily Knows Best After Emily and the Special Cars After Thomas and the Birthday Mail After Emily and the Garbage Category:Daniel Pineda